Reepicheep
Reepicheep (Reep for short) was a brave and valiant talking mouse warrior who lived during the reign of Caspian X . History Early Life Little is known about Reepicheep's early life, one of the few things known being that upon Reepicheep's birth a Dryad spoke a verse over him. This verse was: "Where sky and water meet, Where the waves grow sweet, Doubt not, Reepicheep, To find all you seek, There is the utter east." Reepicheep remembered it all his life. Narnian Revolution During the Narnian Revolution Reepicheep was an Old Narnian, and helped Caspian X in his fight against king Miraz. He was the leader of eleven other mice during this time, among them his second-in-command Peepiceek. They were loyal to him, and when Reepicheep lost his tail, they were even willing to cut off their own tails so that they would not have an honor that was denied to their leader. It was because of this, and what Reepicheep's ancestors did when they bit the cords off Aslan as he lay dead on the stone table, that Aslan restored Reepicheep's tail. Italic text Voyage on the Dawn Treader Reepicheep sailed with King Caspian, on the Dawn Treader, to the end of the world. There, he entered Aslan's Country to save three of the seven lords of Narnia from their slumber. During the voyage, he had some minor problems with Eustace Scrubb, who showed the mouse no respect and once swung him around by his tail. Reepicheep's problems with Eustace ended on Dragon Island, when Eustace was turned into a Dragon. After this (and once Eustace was turned back into a Human by Aslan) the two of them became good friends. IN ASLAN'S COUNTRY 'Bold text'In "The Final Battle", Reepicheephelps lead the group of battelers which included the donkey,Puzzle; the high king of Narnia Peter; Queen Lucy; and King Tirian. Personality Reepicheep was usually overconfident about his strength and bravery. He was very adventurous. He considered the loss or pulling of his tail a sign of dishonor. He thought much of his honor, and loved to fight in battles, he was also quite good at chess. It was Reepicheep's dream to sail to the end of the world and to Aslan's Country, a dream he achieved at the end of his voyage on the Dawn Treader. Weapon Reepicheep weilded a sword known as a rapier. This sword he used throughout the Narnian Revolution and his voyage to the world’s end on the Dawn Treader. The sword was very nearly as long as his tail, with the blade made of dwarf-tempered steel. Upon reaching the world’s end he threw his sword across the Silver Sea having no further use for it, and where it landed its hilt remined above the surface. When Reepicheep greeted the people of Narnia to Aslan’s Country it was noted that he had a long sword, though it is unknown if this was the same sword that he had thrown at World’s end. Trivia *Reepicheep has many similarities to Gimli the Dwarf of the Lord of the Rings trilogy. *Warwick Davis played Reepicheep in the BBC version of Prince Caspian as well as in its sequel the Voyage of the Dawn Treader. *Eddie Izzard voices Reepicheep in the Disney and Walden media film of Prince Caspian. Category:Characters Category:Prince Caspian Category:The Voyage of the Dawn Treader Category:The Last Battle Category:Old Narnians